The mission of the Mouse Genome Database (MGD) is to facilitate the use of mouse as a model system for understanding human biology and disease. To achieve this objective we: 1) create and maintain the world's only integrated representation of mouse genetic, genomic, and phenotype data;2) serve as the authoritative source for mouse genetic nomenclature, functional and phenotype annotations, and sequence-to-mouse gene associations;3) gather and synthesize comparative genomic data for mouse and other mammals;4) maintain collaborations and links with other bioinformatics resources;5) develop and support analysis and data submission tools;6) develop user-friendly interfaces for public access to data;7) provide technical support and training for users;8) actively participate in and coordinate with the research community. Themes for the renewal are: Genome Features and Maps: We will enhance MGD's representation of genome structure for mouse, extend MGD to represent gene products, implement a comparative genome browser for mouse and human, and support comparisons of genome content and organization for different strains of mice. Functional and Comparative Annotations: We will continue to annotate function of mouse genome features using the Gene Ontology, significantly enhance our representation of mammalian orthology relationships, and associate genes and gene products for mouse to emerging pathway databases. Phenotvpes and Mouse Models of Disease: We will continue to develop the Mammalian Phenotype (MP) Ontology, use the MP to describe mouse phenotypes and associate mouse phenotypes to human disease. We will develop a unified approach for managing diverse mouse phenotype data. Phenotype data for single gene mutations, multi-genie traits, QTL, disease models and strains data will be emphasized. Database and Software Development: We will design and implement database and software changes to achieve the overall goals of MGD. We will emphasize mature software engineering practices to ensure the continued development and stability of this critical information system. Community Outreach: MGD places high priority on community involvement and outreach. We provide technical support and training for our database users and encourage community input, submissions, annotations, and collaborations. Relevance to Public Health: Virtually all advances in human medicine rely on the use of animal models, and chief among these model systems is the laboratory mouse. As the world's only integrated community database of mouse biology, MGD plays a vital role in the conduct of biomedical research. The proposed enhancements for MGD in the renewal period will further enhance the value of the mouse for understanding human biology and disease processes.